


Kriffin' Bamayar

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: Bodhi's attempt to speak to his crush doesn't exactly go according to plan.





	Kriffin' Bamayar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bassianweek, with the prompt _first times._  
>  Written as an excerpt from Bodhi's autobiography, because it's always interesting to explore someone else's writing style and also because I can.

_In the Empire, there was little room for intimacy. You were expected to serve to the best of your abilities, not fool around with your copilot when you could be focusing on the run._

_For the most part, I was a good little Empire boy; throughout all the seven years I served under them, I had no romantic relationships with anyone. Even when the chance would arise—the various drinking games my friends would play, for example, or being assigned to work with an unquestionably handsome new copilot—I would look away, keep my head down, and keep my mind on the controls._

_But it seems there must always be an exception to every rule._

_For me, it showed up a few months after my graduation from the Academy, at a seedy club on Bamayar where many of us Imperial lackeys would hang around on our days off. One of the regulars was a rather good-looking man who appeared to be around my age. And despite my anxieties, I found myself striking up a conversation with him._

_The man introduced himself as Willix. Despite his sharp appearance, he was kind, and laughed easily. The more we talked, the more I was certain that I had a crush, and I thought the feelings were mutual, so when he offered for us to go outside for some fresh air, I took the gamble._

_But it hadn’t paid out. Perhaps I had been mistaken, or maybe Willix had his own doubts holding him back, but when I tried to kiss him, he moved away. He said there could be nothing between us, that it would be better that we never saw each other again. And then he walked away, leaving me standing there alone like an idiot._

_That night, still hurt from his rejection, I drank for the first and only time in my life; to this day, it remains one of my greatest shames. Aside from a massive hangover and fifty fewer credits, the experience did leave me with one thing: doubt._

_The old bartender—a short, orange-skinned woman—had looked me over with her unsettlingly-bespectacled eyes and declared me a man who wanted to run and hide. Under the influence I had laughed at the notion, but once sober, her statement stuck in my mind. Had she been referring to my hatred of the job, my fears of the Empire, or my heartache over the mysterious man on Bamayar? Or, perhaps, all three at once?_

_Three years later, when I made the decision to defect, her message still resonated with me. When I fled with Erso’s message, I prayed the Empire would not find me. And when I was thrown into Gerrera’s cell with the possibility of death looming over my head, I bemoaned my shallow, solitary life._

_Willix had hoped that we would never meet again, and he was almost right; I never again crossed paths with the man named Willix. I did, however, have a chance meeting on Jedha almost three years afterwards, with the same man under a different name and a different job._

_It’s almost funny how long I’ve been in love with Cassian Andor._


End file.
